Everyone Deserves Another Chance
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just another take on what could have happen after Unicron was trapped in the Allspark canister. Rated T to be safe. Spoilers for the Transformers Prime episode "Out Of His Head" and for the movie "Predacons Rising". Optimus is alive in this story! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A story requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

**Everyone Deserves Another Chance**

It had been a shock to them all, seeing Unicron trapped in the canister that had held the Allspark and Megatron calling to pull away from battle as he hadn't liked being possessed by a raving maniac of a monster that Unicron was. Optimus watched as the steel-colored mech walked away and recalled his troops to the stronghold and ordered them to tear it down.

The Decepticons were surprised at the order, but they did as he told them and Megatron asked Soundwave to put it in the files that the Decepticons would stop the attacks and declared that they were willing to peacefully withdraw and never bother the Autobots again and would start rebuilding both Cybertron and friendly relations with the Autobots.

It had now been four months since that had happened and Megatron had now come and asked if he might have permission to return the Allspark to where it belonged.

"Why should we trust you, Con?" asked Arcee warily.

Megatron didn't blame her for not trusting him yet. Trust would take time after so long of a war. He looked at Optimus. "I would like to think of it as an act of repentance," he said. "Something that would set my mind at ease."

After a moment, Optimus nodded and asked Bumblebee to accompany Megatron to the center of Cybertron. While the scout was surprised, he did ask respectfully if he was indeed the best one chosen for the task, to which Optimus nodded.

* * *

The journey was a bit rough, but they made it to the center alright and Bumblebee watched as Megatron placed the Allspark back where it belonged with much more care than the scout had ever seen. Closing the special box and locking it so that only Optimus or whoever took the title of Prime could open it, the once war-bringer looked over at Bumblebee.

"I know you are still upset at me for taking your voice and possessing you," he said. "I'm truly sorry. After seeing how I didn't like Unicron possessing me, I can only imagine how painful that had been for you."

Bumblebee looked over at Megatron with surprise that the 'Con was apologizing. "It must have been…painful for you to be possessed…by that monster," he said with a shudder.

Megatron only nodded. "I only hope that my putting the Allspark back can at least show your kind that I'm willing to work for peace and it is my apology for a war that should have never begun," he said.

Suddenly, the core of the planet began to glow and a voice was heard. "Megatron," it said.

Bumblebee let out a squeak of surprise and a bit of fear as he huddled against the wall he was hanging from. Megatron also took a step back in fear. Whoever spoke began to chuckle.

"Do not fear, young ones," it said and Bumblebee felt something warm touch his shoulder and he turned to see that Primus had projected a hologram and was standing before both him and Megatron, who had fallen down and was also cowering. Bumblebee was so bewildered that he began to shiver in fear.

With care, Primus lifted Bumblebee into his arms. The young bot couldn't see the creator of the Thirteen's face since it was just a bright light, but he slowly stopped shaking as he felt the warm embrace, like a father would embrace a young child. He hesitantly hugged the benevolent bot back, making Primus chuckle again.

"You have grown into a fine bot, Bumblebee," he said and then gently set the scout down and turned to Megatron, who was trying to figure out how to get out of there before Primus saw, but the titan chuckled and caught Megatron in his arms, making him struggle, but he couldn't get free.

"Primus, sir," said Megatron, with great respect. "Please, spare me. I will do anything."

Primus chuckled and embraced Megatron, who was surprised and Bumblebee came up to him. "Primus would never hurt anyone who is repentant," he said. "The stories have said so and he could have easily done so to you before we landed."

Megatron looked at the scout. "Then why hasn't he?" he asked.

"Because I sensed and saw what your intention was," said Primus, making the former war-load shake in fear. He looked up at the face that was just a bright light and looked away.

"Please, whatever punishment you have in mind, please grant it fast," he said.

But Primus only held him. "You've lived in fear for a while, Megatron," he said. "You don't have to be afraid again."

Megatron had never been so confused in his whole life, but then he felt the titan hug him with loving tenderness. That overwhelmed him to the point where he stopped struggling and heard Primus' large spark beat in a calming way. Bumblebee also heard it and looked up hopefully, to which Primus also picked him up and held them both as the scout returned the hug and Megatron followed his example, and his fear left him.

Primus felt them both calm down and then used his telekinesis to lift them to the surface again. "You are forgiven, Megatron. As is all of the inhabitants of this world. Keep your promise," said Primus.

"I will," said Megatron.

They reached the surface and Bumblebee surprised everyone by hugging Megatron. "I forgive you too," he said.

With a true smile, Megatron hugged the young bot back. "Bumblebee, would you help me remove my fusion cannon? It has become…very cumbersome."

The young Autobot smiled and did that. The others watched as the cannon was successfully removed and Bumblebee moved to a pedestal that was standing and placed the fusion cannon there with another blaster that he had found long ago. Optimus, seeing what the scout was doing, joined in to help, as did Megatron and the three formed a monument with the other Autobots and the Decepticons as witness. Optimus then stepped forward.

"Let peace reign here and never fail!" he declared.

"This monument will serve as a reminder of our promise," said Megatron. "Decepticons, you are no longer that. You may choose either the Autobots or Neutral. Either way, Optimus Prime is now your leader."

With that, Megatron walked away.

* * *

Later on, Optimus was out in late afternoon air, enjoying the breeze when he saw Megatron sitting on a rock on the edge of the huge crater where the Predacons had been found. "Megatron?" he asked.

Said mech turned to see Optimus coming. "Optimus, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I saw you here and you look troubled."

Megatron, for once, had no remark to that, but sighed. "Primus forgave me when I put the Allspark back with young Bumblebee as my witness. Then, Bumblebee forgave me in front of you all," he said. "I guess I'm feeling confused and…wondering if I really have earned forgiveness. A second chance, perhaps."

Optimus sat down beside his once-enemy. "The humans believe that, at least most do," he said. "They say everyone deserves a second chance and many other chances when they try hard to correct a wrong or failure."

Megatron nodded in agreement. "Prime, my men are good. Please give them a second chance to be better bots," he asked.

Optimus nodded in silent promise and then realized Megatron hadn't asked for a second chance and looked at him. "What about you?" he asked him.

Megatron looked down. "I'm not worthy of another chance," he admitted and that hurt him to say that, but he felt it was true.

A large hand rested on his shoulder. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

He shook his head. "I don't," he said to Optimus. "I doubt anything will make me think otherwise."

That made Optimus fall into deep thought and then he turned towards Megatron with a smile. He remembered when Miko had felt down once and Bulkhead had tickled her. He turned to Megatron.

"I think I know what might."

Megatron looked up and felt Optimus tackle him off the rock and pin him. "Prime! What are you…?" Megatron's panicked question trailed off as he felt a strange sensation that caused laughter to bubble up in him and he couldn't help chuckling, which then became more laughter almost immediately. "What is this?" he laughed out.

Optimus was smiling. "It's a human thing called 'tickling'," he said. "It makes a person laugh and it's has a miraculous power to heal emotional hurt."

Megatron let out a squeal when Optimus started tickling his feet. "HAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! STOP!" he pleaded, but Optimus continued tickling him and tickled Megatron's knees and stomach before moving up to his sides and underarms. Megatron almost passed out from laughing and the tickling sensations that just wouldn't quit. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Optimus kept tickling Megatron for a bit before letting him up. The former war-lord realized that he did feel emotionally better and that helped him to feel mentally and physically better too. "Humans…do have interesting remedies for dealing with hurt," he admitted and suddenly started tickling Optimus.

For a long time, both titans tickled each other and laughed the whole time before finally stopping to rest for a bit, but then Bumblebee came up and started tickling Megatron, to which Optimus helped the young scout until then Megatron and Optimus tickled Bumblebee, who couldn't stop laughing either.

Deep in the core, Primus heard them and smiled, knowing that all was well.

Because anyone who wants another chance to right a wrong definitely deserves it.

* * *

**This was fun to write! **

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
